


Little J'onn

by orphan_account



Series: Happier Feet Than Yours [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex, still with the DEO, and Astra, a reformed warrior and Greenpeace activist, are shacked up together.  Astra surprises her with a little gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little J'onn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [streepytime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/streepytime/gifts).



Alex stood in front of the apartment door, fumbling a moment with her keys.  Her eyes were slightly bleary from having been awake for two straight days on a stakeout, and she was bone tired.  She’d still be in that black van, but J’onn had finally given her that stern “space Dad” look and ordered her home.

The keys jangled in her hand, then scraped in the lock.  As the door groaned open, she could hear the sound of the shower running.  Astra was back.  She’d been with Greenpeace in the Galapagos, leading a blockade attempt against oil tankers out of Ecuador.  She and her team had already cleaned up one fairly minor spill and they needed to force the tankers to stay clear of the islands until their storage protocols passed code.  Alex mused that it was sort of touching that she was so committed to protecting a world that she had more or less adopted.  

She stepped inside, shut the door behind her, yawning, and threw the bolt.  As she set her duffle down beside the hat-rack, she processed the fact that Astra was in the shower, singing some stirring Kryptonian fight song that Alex loved.  There was a naked, wet Astra on the other side of that door, and after the last two days, that sounded absolutely phenomenal.  While they spent stretches apart quite often, they’d achieved something closer to domestic bliss than Alex had ever thought she would, or been interested in, for that matter.  It was actually something she could see working for a good long while.

No kids, though, she decided, kicking off her boots.  She was tired and hungry and knew she’d better feed herself before Astra made one of those omelets of hers that had a few too many bits of eggshell in them.  She stretched down, touching her toes, and straightened back up.  Naked, wet Astra sounded good, but breakfast without crunchy bits sounded just slightly better.  She padded on her tired feet into the kitchen, opened up the fridge, and as the door swung open, she felt it hit something with a soft “thud” followed by a tiny “SQUAK!”

That… was odd.

She closed the refrigerator, and looked down.  Standing on the clean white tile of her kitchen floor, looking up at her questioningly, was a small, still-slightly-fluffy baby penguin.

Alex stared at it.  It stared back.  “Don’t look at me like that,” she said to it crossly.  “This is my house, you know.”

She heard the shower stop, though the singing continued.

“Astra, baby?”  Alex called.  

“Oh, good,” Astra’s voice drifted out from the bathroom, sounding pleased, “you have returned!”

“Yeah, I have,” Alex called back.  “Why… is there a penguin in our house?”

Astra came strolling out of the shower, wrapped up in a towel.  She strolled into the kitchen and kissed Alex on the cheek, placing one hand on her shoulder.  “Is he not appealing to you?”

“Yes, but … we’re not really equipped to care for a penguin, baby.”

Astra looked disappointed.  “But … I was told that it will soon be Valentine’s Day, a human celebration of affection.  Your sister’s friend, the short one, said that human women like to receive…”  She paused, trying to recall Winn’s exact words.  “…cute, fuzzy animals.”

Alex snorted with laughter.  “Stuffed ones, Astra.  Toys.  Where the hell did you get a penguin?”

“In the Galapagos.  We cleaned up a beach on the islands after turning back the tankers.  He is… an orphan.  I scrubbed him clean myself, and he was persistent in following me.”  She smiled faintly at Alex.  “He had no adult penguins to care for him.  And I thought you would enjoy him.  And since it is nearly Valentine’s Day…”

“Astra,” Alex objected, half amused, half frustrated, “I have no idea how to take care of a penguin.  We can’t keep him.”

Astra frowned.  “But he is small.  He eats very little and takes far less space than I do.”

“I’m not trading you in for a penguin,” Alex retorted, indulging in a brief kiss.  “And we don’t have the right kind of … of environment for him.”

Astra’s face lit up.  “But wait…”  She scurried past Alex and bent down to pick up the little penguin.  Alex enjoyed the view of her bare back.  She spun around, holding him.  “Look at his tiny feet.  And if you do this…”  She tickled the penguin’s belly and it erupted in a fit of tiny penguin giggles.

Alex’s heart melted for a moment, and she got annoyed with herself for turning into mush over it.  “Astra….”

Astra looked expectantly at her.  “No?  We cannot keep him? I have named him Little J’onn, after your friend.”

Alex sighed.  “Just for a few days.  And then we’re bringing him to a zoo!” she said firmly.

“Wonderful!” Astra exclaimed, setting the little bird down.

“I mean it.  He’s not staying past Wednesday.”

“Of course, my precious human.”

Alex pulled her close, and the towel fell away.  She looked appreciatively at Astra’s body.  “This is all I really want for Valentine’s Day anyway,” she murmured, leaning into a kiss.

Astra sighed.

Little J’onn said, “SQUAK!”


End file.
